When Two Worlds Collide
by Lonely Blackbird
Summary: When Carter has a mysterious dream he and Sadie and the gang set off to find these weird and slightly crazed people. WARNING:WILL CONTAIN PENGUINS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I need feedback. Thanks! ~Xenna**

**CARTER KANE POV**

I was in a dark room. I looked over and saw a boy about my age with blond hair and electric blue eyes, he was holding a gold sword and he looked angry.

Something crashed behind him. He turned, "Piper?" He called off into the darkness.

I heard a scream and saw him look around. "Annabeth, Leo, anyone?" He yelled.

Suddenly light flooded the cavern and I saw other teens. All unconscious being held upside down by huge ugly giants covered in tattoos.

The lead giant dumped a pretty girl on the floor in front of him.

He knelt by her side, "Piper." He murmured.

"What did you do to them!" He yelled, "Tell me!"

The giant laughs. "Nothing little hero, but we will do something to you!"

The blonde boy screams in fury and lightning fills the cavern.

I woke with a start, I was breathing heavily and sweat poured down my face.

It was just a dream, right? I sighted because magicians don't have just dreams.

**I know it's kinda short but I'll have longer ones later on. Hope you enjoyed! ~Xenna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while ive been really busy. ~Xenna**

**CARTER KANE POV**

I ran down the stairs so caught up in my dream that I didn't notice Zia until I ran into her.

"Whoa." she laughed, "where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Get Sadie." I huffed, "I'll get Walt. Meet me in the library."

"Um, ok?" she called after me as I raced off.

I ran to Walt's door and banged on it so hard it almost came off its hinges.

I heard some groaning and shuffling inside and Walt opened the door.

He had dark bags under his eyes and he slumped like he was really tiered, which he probably was.

"Whadayouwancarer."** (What do you want Carter.)** he slurred.

"Were having a meeting in the library right now" I yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him down the stairs.

"caigedresfirs?" **(Can I get dressed first?) **

"No, were in a hurry. The girls are probably already there."

I pulled him into the library and there were Zia and Sadie who looked like she'd had just had a fight with a weed whacker. And the weed whacker had won.

"What did you call a meeting for" Sadie asked. "I was just trying to get Felix under control because Shelby called penguins 'bad birdies that cant even fly'"

I told them about my dream.

"So what," Sadie asked. "You had a weird dream. Congratulations. Bravo. Amazing. What else do you want?"

"The giants were like some I've seen on a stone tablet in a museum."

"So?" Zia said. "We've battled monsters that are on stone tables before"

"Guys, these tablets were in the Ancient Greek and Roman section."

Understanding flashed in there eyes.

"You think the other mythologies alive today are the Greek and Roman?" Walt asked.

I nodded.

Zia stood up. "Then we've got to help the kids that those giants have." She announced.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. I need some constructive criticism. Thanks! ~Xenna**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have reviewed and you say I need to write longer more detailed chapters, I will try but no promises that I'll do great, you'll just have to see...**

**SADIE KANE POV**

So let's see, did my idiot brother already tell you about the dream he had? Good.

Ok so I guess I'll start about when we discovered who was to be going on this 'quest' as Mr. and Mrs. Wikipedia **(Carter and Zia)** put it.

So basically we went up in front of a big group of magic wielding, insane, and highly caffeinated kids and informed them we were going to issue a 'quest'.

They exploded. Not literally of course. More like they just burst out laughing (everyone) or crying (Felix was only crying because Freak ate his penguin Bob) or just stared in silence (the ankle bitters didn't understand what 'quest' meant).

Walt had fallen asleep on the floor and Carter and Zia were asking everyone to be quiet which wasn't working so I stepped up and screamed "BLOODY HELL! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Even Walt, who had gotten one hour of sleep last night, was awake and alert. I smiled menacingly, they always listened when I said bloody hell, ha, stupid Americans. **(I MEAN NO OFENCE! I MYSELF AM AN AMERICAN!)**

"That's better," I announced. "So who wants to go on this 'quest'?"

Everyone immediately shot there hand into the air.

I face palmed.

"Obviously I, Sadie, Zia and Walt are going. But were going to need 3 accomplices." Carter finished.

Everyone stared blankly. I sighed, "I'll translate, he means were gonna need 3 other people to come with us."

That, everyone understood.

"Ok so I'm just gonna wave my hand around and wherever it land that will be the person coming with us." I said.

"Sadie you can't just…"

"Watch me."

I closed my eyes and waved my hand around and then froze.

I opened my eyes. My hand was pointing at Felix. He pumped his fist and ran around screaming "Penguins!" For no apparent reason.

I closed my eyes and waved my hand around again and then froze, again.

I opened my eyes and found myself pointing at Jullian. He smiled, and I swear under his breath he murmured. "This'll defiantly impress the ladies."

I closed my eyes and waved my hand around again and then froze, for the third time.

I was pointing at little Shelby. Her eyes got really big and she yelled, "YAAYYY! KILL!"

I turned to my brother who was glaring at me. "There's your team!" I yelled hapilly as I turned on my heel andskipped into the kitchen.

**I know its still not very long but I felt that this chapter should be this length. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ~Xenna**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to tell you when this takes place, so it takes place after The Serpents Shadow and while the 7 are trying to get to Greece (I'm not sure what book its in, probably The Mark of Athena. I'm hoping you like this chapter. If so PLEASE review. Thanks! ~Xenna**

**JASON GRACE POV**

As I woke I heard a tortured scream erupt from somewhere to my right, or was it my left? I'm not sure.

I tasted lead and felt as if I had just been run over by a truck. My head pounded and I couldn't open my eyes.

Then I heard Piper yell, "JASON! Please don't be dead."

Someone else, Leo, or maybe Frank or Percy said "He's alive, see Piper he's breathing."

"But he's in really bad shape. We need a medic or something or he's going to… well, he's going to die" someone, probably Annabeth, retaliated.

A horse whinnied and Percy yelled. "No Arion, we are not going to throw him off a cliff and see if he wakes up and saves himself."

Arion whinnied again and Percy asked "How would that be fun? Hazel your horse is messed up."

There was a lot of angry whinnying and then I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness again.

**FELIX POV**

I was helping Shelby pack when the house exploded.

I was trying to figure out how we could fit her ax, crayons, knife, paper, and slingshot in her my little pony backpack when the wall just caved.

Me and Shelby grabbed our stuff and ran down the stairs into the living room where all the other trainees stood.

They were all pointing weapons at this lady dressed all in black.

She looked quiet old and her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping.

Carter stepped forward, "Who are you and what do you want." He said in a commanding voice.

She laughed and raised her hands making the walls tremble.

We all took a step back and I starred at the lady in horror as I realized that she was made completely of dirt.

Suddenly little 5 year old Shelby ran forward and yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DIRTFACE!"

The woman knelt down so her earthen face was level with Shelby's angry one.

"You little one are a very brave warrior." She murmured in a sweet, motherly voice. "I'm quite sad that I will have to kill you."

"No, I'm going to kill YOU!" Shelby yelled back. This dirt woman made her really angry.

"YEA!" I said stepping up next to Shelby, "Penguins now curse you dirtface!"

My small army of Penguins all waddled toward the lady and started pecking her.

Outraged she kicked Fred **(the penguin)** away.

"You will all die soon enough. All three mythologies will be destroyed and the earth will be free of the wretched mortals who pollute it!" And with that she sank into the floor and was gone.


	5. Announcement

**I'm not going to stop writing this story** **I'm just postponing it while I write another story (a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover)**

**So sorry, I just don't have enough time to write it I'll probably start back up in a few months but for now you just have to read my other story!(if you want to)**

**~Xenna**


	6. Announcement 2

**I'm SO SO SO sorry! I know I havn't updated in months, but my laptop broke down and i had to wait a few months for them to fix it!**

**I promise now that my laptop is fixed I'll update more often so you guys dont have to wait months for the next chapter to come out.**

**I'm also going to try to make my chapters longer because so far my chapters have been really short and i couldnt seem to find the time to make them longer. but now i have some more time so im going to work on that.**

**~Xenna**


End file.
